1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a spot heater and a device for cleaning a wafer using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a wet cleaning process, an essential process in a semiconductor manufacturing process, hard masks formed on a wafer are etched by a chemical liquid of a high temperature. In the related art, the wet cleaning process is performed using a batch type device. The batch type device refers to wet cleaning equipment for cleaning a plurality of wafers as a set, not a single wafer, by simultaneously precipitating a set of wafers in a chemical liquid.
However, the batch type device may experience several problems with wafers. For example, the batch type device may experience the problems including defects in flowability, drying failures, deterioration in distribution uniformity, and so on. Therefore, in order to mitigate the problems, attempts to replace the batch type device with a single type device have been encouraged. The single type device refers to equipment in which a single wafer is independently subjected to a wet cleaning process.
However, the single type device may experience a problem of non-uniform etch rate (E/R) distribution depending on the position of a single wafer. Therefore, it is necessary to develop a wafer cleaning device, which can provide a uniform E/R distribution according to the position of wafer.